


Age Does Matter

by babyhuangrj (sehunyeolsoo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Past!renyang, Renhyuck bffs, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dancer jisung, implied nohyuck, platonic soulmates renhyuck, renjun doesn’t like younger guys, rensung, sungren, unemployed renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunyeolsoo/pseuds/babyhuangrj
Summary: Renjun only has 2 rules in dating:1. Never to date someone that’s younger2. Or to never date someone even just a year below him in school.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first rensung fic. This has multiple chapters and is still a work in progress but I will try to update regularly. I wrote this because I love rensung and we need more rensung writers. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also this is beta’ed but only partly so please bear with me and my beta reader.

Renjun glanced back at the building he called his home for 5 years, one last time. _“I did it. I finally did it.” _

  
  
  


**3 months later**

  
  


_“I didn’t get it.”_ Renjun says as he enters the apartment he shares with his best friend. Hyuck stopped washing the dishes, dried his hands then peeked at Renjun. 

  
  


Renjun slumps down the couch and ruffles his jet black hair he just recently dyed for the interview. The necktie that was slowly seemingly suffocating him is finally loosened. 

  
  


_“I didn’t get the job again, Hyuck. What’s so good about a college degree if they’re only hiring those with “experience”. Not to mention they never even try to check my supposedly outstanding school record.”_ Hyuck sighs as he sits beside his best friend. 

  
  


_“Renjun, live a little.”_ Hyuck takes Renjun’s left arm and massages it. The older relaxes to the gesture and looks up at Hyuck, looking defeated. 

  
  


_“It hasn’t even been 3 months since we’ve graduated and you’ve already dragged your ass and back just to get a job that’s not even related to your degree.” _

  
  


He didn’t realize this before because there came a point where he just didn’t care for which job he applied for as long as he gets decent digits, at least enough for him to pay the bills. 

  
  


He has a bachelor’s degree in Broadcast Communication, with a minor in Theater Arts, a field that he really excels in. He also enjoys it too, so much that he never imagined himself outside of that field. And yet, 3 months later, here he was wallowing over his recent sales associate position job interview at a bank that he flunked. He did have marketing classes in college though, it was just something he wasn’t interested in at all. 

  
  


_Was I really already that desperate?_ He ponders as he sits up.

_“Renjun-ah, why don’t you take a break from job hunting for a while?” _

  
  


_“Hyuck, not all of us are born well off like you. I literally cannot afford half of my rent, not to mention half of our bills if I don’t get a job soon.”_ The hint of frustration evident in Renjun’s voice.

  
  


_“Look.. all I’m saying is, take at least a month long break just to keep yourself on track. You’ll never know what’ll happen in the next month, you might get hired by a large entertainment company right after.” _

  
  


_“Yeah, sure. And I’m an SM idol.”_ Renjun says sarcastically.

  
  


Hyuck rolls his eyes at his friend's deadpan humor. _“Yeah, yeah. It’s not like I’m going to pay for the rent myself, I’m still gonna make you pay me once you find a suitable and much more fitting job for you.. with interest.”_ He snickers as Renjun smashes a throw pillow at his face.

  
  


_“Okay fine. One month!”_ He shouts defeatedly.

  
  


_“Someday you’re gonna thank me for this and you’re gonna realize how lucky you are to have me, Renjunnie.”_ Hyuck teases as he steals a chaste kiss on Renjun’s cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Renjun basically hasn’t left the apartment since he temporarily stopped job hunting two days ago. It’s 9am and he just woke up and decided to be productive for once. 

  
  


He stares at the ceiling for a few minutes before finally moving a muscle. He sits up, slaps his face a few times to wake himself more, and stretches. He stands up and inches slowly towards his desk where his laptop is on. He switches it on and immediately opens the job finding site out of habit. He then closes the tab immediately then groans inwardly. 

  
  


_ I promised Hyuck that I’m going to take a break. _ Least I can do is to do this right, he muses to himself. 

  
  


Now fully awake, he decides to reread his discontinued writings before. He loves writing too, or at least used to. He already wrote several short stories in order to give vivid scenarios for his scripts before. 

  
  


_ This is good. This is a great start to bring myself back on the right track. _ He then starts reminiscing his early college years. 

  
  
  


He entered college as a Biology major. It was fine, he was good at it. He actually did amazing in all of his major classes. He was well liked by the professors because who wouldn’t like a student that’s smart enough to run for latin honours?

  
  


In his sophomore year, he met his first boyfriend, Yangyang. Yangyang wasn’t significantly younger than him. They were just days short of a 7 month gap. However, Yangyang was a year behind him because he was a transfer student from Germany. Even so, they had several classes together which made them closer. 

  
  


Renjun was head over heels for him. Yangyang was smart enough but Renjun was smarter. He would make Renjun do his homework and activities to the point that he didn’t realize how unhappy and overworked he was already. He was both being smothered by his college and his boyfriend that he didn’t even realize it until one day, he decided to take a breather and decided to go to a frat party Yangyang attended. He took his phone and texted him to let him know he was gonna come.

  
  


_ “Hey babe, I’m taking a break from studying. You’re at the party right?” _

  
  


No response. _ He probably isn’t holding his phone _, he thinks. 

  
  


He decided to just wear his university hoodie and some black skinny jeans. The party was only a 7 minute walk from his dormitory so he decided to do just that. 

  
  


10 minutes later, he finally got to the frat house where the party was being held. He went in and tried searching for his boyfriend, but to no avail, he couldn’t find him. 

  
  


Just when he was about to leave he saw one of his friends, Jaemin, and asked if he’d seen Yangyang.

  
  


_ “Hey Jaem, I was already about to leave but have you seen Yangyang around?” _

  
  


_ “I think I saw him go upstairs.” _

  
  


_ “Thanks, Jaemin.” _

  
  


He then proceeded to go upstairs. The frat house was pretty big so he knocked each and every single room but Yangyang was nowhere to be found until he saw that familiar blond hair outside the balcony. 

  
  


_ Finally _, he thinks.

  
  


As he was about to go out to greet him, his smile faltered immediately with what he saw.. his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend making out.

  
  


To say that he was furious was an understatement. He opened the sliding door leading to the balcony, already crying. He was standing behind his boyfriend unnoticed.

  
  


_ “ This.. you made me do all your shit for this? How could you??” _Renjun was already breaking down by then. Yangyang was shocked to see Renjun. What happened next was what Renjun didn’t expect.

  
  


_ “I’m sorry, Renjun. I just realized I never really liked you that way but you were too useful for me to dump.” _

  
  


Renjun clutched his heart and ran.

  
  


He hated everything after that. He hated all his classes with him, he hated his major even, well not entirely because of Yangyang but it was what made him realize that he was already being consumed by it. It was already weighing him down. 

  
  


He realized then that even though he was tired, he still enjoyed his elective classes which mostly were journalism, theater, and creative writing classes. It became his safe haven, also where he met his now best friend, Hyuck. That’s what made him realize that that was what he wanted to do for a long time. 

  
  


Shifting out of Biology and into Broadcasting Communication was the best decision he has ever made. Since then, he made two rules on dating:

  1. Never to date someone that’s younger

  2. Or to never date someone even just a year below him in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made yangyang an asshole I’m sorry. I love him so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: JOKER SPOILERS AHEAD

Renjun is already getting bored in his cramped apartment. He takes his phone out of his back pocket and starts searching for what is currently showing at the cinemas. He sees a particular movie he’s been meaning to watch that is showing at 7pm. He looks at his watch. 

  
  


**6:15pm**. Great. Just enough time to prepare.

  
  


He hails a cab at 6:40pm and arrives at the cinemas at 6:55pm. He is glad he decided to wear his blue oversized sweater because he wasn’t expecting the gust of chilly air that greeted him once he got out of the cab. He instantly buys a ticket, a bucket of popcorn, and soda and goes inside the theater immediately.

  
  


Once inside, the trailers for the upcoming movies were already playing. He decides to choose the aisle seat so the likelihood of someone sitting next to him is slim. 

  
  


He puts his soda in the cup holder and squirms in his seat until he feels he is comfortable enough to sit through a 2 hour movie.  _ Ahhh, this is the life honestly. Just watching a movie at the cinemas alone is pure bliss, _ he thinks. 

  
  


He was already comfortable and focused into watching the movie already when someone poked him.

  
  


Slightly annoyed, he looks at the tall guy who was standing next to him. He couldn’t see his face because of how dark it was.

  
  


_ “Uhh, excuse me. Is the seat next to you taken?” _ The intruder asks.

  
  


_ Of course it was too good to be true to enjoy this movie alone, _ he thinks. But he doesn’t want to seem rude so he just nods not realizing the other boy couldn’t see him so he was poked yet again.

  
  


_ “Excuse me? You haven’t answered yet.” _

  
  


Renjun feels a blush creep up his face from embarrassment.  _ Of course you dork, he can’t see you,  _ Renjun rambles to himself. Gladly, it was dark.

  
  


_ “Umm yeah.. I mean, no. There’s no one beside me.” He mildly stutters. _

  
  


The tall guy then positions himself next to him. 

  
  


He was already so engrossed with the movie when the guy beside him suddenly started talking by himself.

  
  


_ “Ugh why do all the people around him lack sympathy?” _

  
  


Renjun just sighs a bit then continues to focus his attention on the movie. Not even 5 minutes later, the guy beside him mutters something again. 

  
  


_ “Seriously, it isn’t so hard to be kind to others or at least have a bit of respect for others. Why is that so difficult for them?” _ As they watch Joker get disappointed stares in the bus just because of his laughing disorder. He gets what the other guy means but he just really REALLY wants to watch this movie in peace. 

  
  


Unknowingly, by continuously hearing the side comments of the guy beside him, he started anticipating his comments whenever something really interesting happens that he somehow found himself conversing with the other halfway through the movie.

  
  


_ “Damn. This is so sad. This movie is so freaking sad. Why do they have to cut off people’s right to seek psychological help? It’s not like they chose to be that way?” _

  
  


_ “I know right?” _ Renjun whispers to the other guy.  _ “Really convinced that it isn’t Joker who keeps ruining Gotham. Instead, it’s Gotham who keeps failing the likes of Joker. You know?”  _

  
  


Renjun didn’t see the shocked face of the guy beside him when he spoke. He was mildly disappointed when he realized he wasn’t going to get a reply. A few seconds after, he heard the guy clear his throat.

  
  


_ “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize my voice was too loud.” _ The other guy whispers, concern obvious in his voice.

  
  


_ “It’s alright. It was quite interesting hearing your opinions about it. Especially since I really agree with everything you said.”  _ He whispers back.

  
  


They continue to watch the movie with the occasional chattering during intense scenes. Renjun was taken aback by the fact that he wasn’t feeling annoyed anymore even though he usually likes watching movies in peace.  It’s quite odd,  he thinks to himself. To the point that he actually wanted to hear the other guy’s input. 

  
  


He was trying so hard not to sob however, his tears couldn’t help but fall. The particular scene he was tearing up was when Joker confirmed his sad childhood and how his delusions were shown. Renjun was trying so hard not to cry until he heard a sniff beside him, which made him cry a bit harder.

  
  


After the whole rollercoaster ride that was the movie Joker, Renjun finally releases a sigh of relief. The movie was so intense that he didn’t realize he was tensed all throughout. The lights finally turned on. He stands up and stretches his arms and legs.

  
  


_ “Hey.” _ The guy beside him says sheepishly. His mind was so boggled by the movie that he almost forgot the other guy beside him.

  
  


He looked at him and he realized that he was almost a head taller than him. His eyes were tiny and the way they looked like they’re squinting looks endearing. He’s cute. Renjun didn’t realize how he was staring at the other guy until he said something again.

  
  


_ “Hey. Was I too loud during the movie? I’m sorry, I tend to be too emotional during scenes like that.” _ The other guy says.

  
  


_ “Uhh.. Yes.. I mean no. I mean, I didn’t mind.” _ Renjun stutters as he tries to collect himself.  _ “I usually do mind but it was kind of refreshing hearing your thoughts actually.” _

  
  


_ “Oh, umm. My name’s Jisung by the way.”  _ He takes out his hand. Renjun takes it and he can’t help but notice how small his hand is in Jisung’s.

  
  


_ “You can call me Renjun.”  _

  
  
  


They walked out of the cinema together. They can’t help but be awkward with each other. He was glad when Jisung finally broke the ice.

  
  


_ “My dumbass friends texted me and told me I was taking too long so they left me.” _ Jisung complains. He then looked like he was pondering about something when he spoke again.  _ “Do you want to like.. grab something to eat or something? I mean, since we’re both alone anyway.”  _ Jisung says shyly.

  
  


Renjun couldn’t help but feel giddy and gladly accepts the invitation.

  
  
  


They made their way to the nearest cafe, Cafe Xocolat. Renjun ordered a Jasmine Peppermint iced tea and cream cheese salmon bagel while Jisung ordered their famous iced chocolate frappe and a ham and cheese sandwich. Renjun insisted to pay, which then Jisung refused but Renjun was persistent. They made their way on the couches near the windows while Jisung was carrying their orders.

  
  


_ “So what do you do?” _ Renjun asks curiously, hoping he didn’t sound too rude for asking.

  
  


_ “I actually teach dance at a dance school only a few blocks from here. How about you?” _

  
  


_ “I actually just graduated 3 months ago. I’ve been searching for jobs but so far.. not so good. I’ve decided to take a month long break from job searching though.”  _

  
  


Time flew by with just the two of them talking. They didn’t even realize how long they were there until they noticed how the cafe employees were already packing up for closing. Jisung glanced at his watch.

  
  


_ “Oh shoot! I didn’t even notice the time it’s already almost 1am.” _ Jisung says. Renjun’s not too bothered by the time since he’s gonna sleep in tomorrow anyways.  _ “I have a morning dance class tomorrow and I really can’t sleep in.”  _

  
  


Renjun can’t help but feel a teensy bit disappointed by it. They both grabbed their stuff and got out of the cafe.

  
  


_“So I guess I should head home now.”_ Renjun sounding a bit sad. 

  
  


_ “Oh, how are you going home by the way?” _ Jisung asks while looking at him.

  
  


_ “I’m just gonna hail a cab. My apartment isn't too far from here.”  _

  
  


Renjun was about to hail a cab when Jisung stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

  
  


_“Hey. I actually brought my car with me. I think I’d feel better if I take you home.”_ Jisung says while showing him his car keys.

  
  


Renjun paused for a while before agreeing.  _ “Must be nice to be employed and have a car huh?” _ He says jokingly. 

  
  
  


Renjun and Jisung finally arrived at Renjun’s apartment. The drive there was very comfortable, which Renjun found weird because he used to be real wary of strangers before. They didn’t talk much during the ride however, Jisung played some music and Renjun immediately knew that Jisung had amazing taste in music. 

  
  


_ “So this is me.” _ Renjun gestures to his building awkwardly. He fumbles with the seatbelt which was kind of stuck so Jisung helped him get it off. He looks at Jisung.  _ “Thank you so much, Jisung. It was really nice meeting you.”  _

  
  


_ “No need to thank me, Renjun. I had so much fun too.” _

  
  


Renjun didn’t know what to say anymore so he decided he should stop stalling and just go inside the apartment.

  
  


_ “So umm. Goodnight. I’ll be going inside now.” _

  
  


_ “Hmmm. Goodnight too, Renjun.” _

  
  


Renjun opens the door and gets out of the car but before he was about to close it, a wave of confidence suddenly came over him.

  
  


_ “Jisung, wait. Can I get your number?” _

  
  


Jisung stares at him for a while then smiles.  __ “Okay.”  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rensung are both shy soft boys.
> 
> Leave a kudos and some comments please!!


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been 5 days since he met Jisung and he still didn’t have the guts to text him. He was staring at his phone contemplating whether or not to text him. And if he did, what would he tell him? He was so out of it that he didn’t even notice the delivery guy has been pushing the doorbell for more than a minute now.

  
  


_ “Okay okay, jeez. Wait a minute.” _ Hyuck goes out of his bedroom to get their delivery but not without giving Renjun a suspicious look first.

  
  


_ “Why are you so spaced out? You were literally just there and you didn’t even hear the doorbell?” _ Hyuck asks, looking genuinely confused.

  
  


_ “Ahhh I’m sorry, Hyuck. It’s just that..”  _ he paused not knowing what to say.

  
  


_ “It’s just what? Junnie come on.”  _ Hyuck asks again.

  
  


_ “Okay fine so...” _ as Renjun tells him what happened 5 days ago.

  
  


_ “Bitch, you met a guy and you didn’t even tell me? Your own best friend?”  _ Hyuck says dramatically.  _ “I am hurt.” _ While pretending to hold his chest in pain.

  
  


_ “It was no big deal.” _

  
  


_ “No big deal??? How is it not a big deal? This is the first time you’ve been interested in a guy since.. I don’t know.. Yangyang?” _

  
  


Hearing his name again really brings back so many memories.

  
  


_ “I didn’t say I was interested.”  _ Renjun scoffs defensively.

  
  


Hyuck rolls his eyes at him. _ “You didn’t even have to tell me. Soulmate privileges, duh? Let me borrow your phone for a bit.” _

  
  


_ “What for?” _ Renjun asks suspiciously.

  
  


_ “Just.. I just need to text Jeno something and I forgot my phone in my room I’m so lazy to get it.”  _

  
  


_ Ugh it’s really hard to resist Hyuck’s pouts,  _ Renjun currently having an inner battle whether or not he should give his phone to Hyuck. 

  
  


_ “Okay fine. Just make it fast, okay?”  _ As he hands his phone to Hyuck.

  
  


Hyuck took a while with his phone then returned it with a sneaky smile.  _ “Thank me later!”  _ He exclaims while swiftly going back to his bedroom.

  
  


Renjun was so confused until he saw his phone get a notification.

  
  


**“From: Park Jisung”** his eyes widened in shock.

  
  


_ “Hyuck you are so fucking dead!” _ as he runs to Hyuck’s bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Jisung and Renjun have been texting non-stop since Hyuck sent the message. They talked so much about a lot of things. He talked about Hyuck, while Jisung talked about his best friend, Chenle. He told him that he was actually Chinese, which shocked Jisung because of his Korean, but Jisung was also glad because Chenle was also Chinese and he suggested that they should meet. They talked about conspiracy theories, and the universe, which is probably Renjun’s most favorite topic because none of his friends actually pay attention to him whenever he rants about aliens.

  
  


He finally decided to meet up with Jisung again. 

  
  


_ “Hey Jisung, can I call you?” _He texts him, to which Jisung calls him instead of replying.

  
  


_ “Hey, I told you I’d call you.” _ Renjun says while smiling.

  
  


_ “I got too excited I guess?” _

  
  


_ Is it weird that I didn’t realize how much I missed Jisung’s deep voice even though we literally talked once until now? _Renjun thinks as he feels his ears start to get red.

  
  


_ “Umm so.. would you like to meet again?” _Renjun asks cautiously.

  
  


_ “Of course, Renjun I would love to.” _

  
  


They continued talking until it was already late. Jisung had to go sleep because he has dance classes in the morning again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update but the next one would be a lengthy one!


	6. Chapter 6

They both decided to hang out after Jisung’s dance classes at 5pm the next day. He had so much time to kill so he decided to ask Jisung if he could come to his dance studio earlier than their meet up time. Jisung texted him the address of the studio, which was only 15-20 minutes away from where he lives. 

  
  


At 3pm, he was already deciding what to wear despite not establishing whether or not it would be a date. _No harm in being prepared right?_ Renjun thinks. He then decides to go with a pair of jeans, black turtleneck, and a beige trench coat ensemble. 

  
  


At 4:30, he finally arrives at the dance studio by cab. He was impressed because he expected the dance studio to be just that.. a studio, because the old studio he used to dance in was a small one compared to this. However, it was actually a 4-storey building. He went inside and was greeted by a friendly woman.

  
  


_“Hello, my name is Renjun. I’m looking for Park Jisung.”_ Renjun says with a warm smile matching the woman’s smile.

  
  


_“Oh are you his friend? He’s on the second floor now teaching hip hop. The second room to the left. You can wait for him there.”_

  
  


_“Thank you so much!”_ giving the woman his widest smile.

  
  
  


The elevator opens and he goes left. He passes by the first room and sees the ballet class through the glass window. He can’t help but grin from ear to ear while reminiscing his ballet days. 

  
  


He then proceeds to the next glassed room where Jisung is currently teaching his hip hop class. Jisung is so engrossed in his dancing that he doesn’t notice Renjun watching him. Renjun is so amazed by how great of a dancer Jisung actually is. 

  
  


During his break, Jisung finally notices Renjun outside the glass window. He gestures him to go inside which Renjun tried to decline because he was shy. Jisung then puts his water bottle down then goes out of the room to convince him.

  
  


_“Come inside please?”_ Jisung pleads with a puppy face.

  
  


Renjun playfully whines and sighs in defeat. _“Fine.”_ He definitely didn’t miss the big smile Jisung had when he agreed.

  
  


He only waited for 15 minutes until Jisung’s dance class ended. Not that he would complain if it took longer because right then, Renjun decided that seeing Jisung dance is probably in his current top 3 favorite things to see. 

  
  


He waits for another 15 minutes to let Jisung sort his things and shower. While waiting for Jisung, he took out his iPad and just roughly sketched a ballerina. He was so into drawing that he didn’t notice Jisung breathing down his neck.

  
  


_“You draw?!” _

  
  


Renjun almost had a heart attack.

  
  


_“Jisung you almost gave me a heart attack.”_ while clutching his chest. Jisung just gave him a sheepish and apologetic smile. _“But yes, I do draw. I’m not good at it though.”_

  
  


_“What do you mean not good at it? You drew that in like 15 minutes? While I was taking a shower?”_

  
  


Renjun gives him a confident look._ “5 minutes actually.”_ The priceless look on Jisung’s face was so cute that it took all his will to stop himself from pinching his cheeks.

  
  


_“Oh, I forgot to tell you.”_ Jisung says while Renjun was collecting his stuff on the chair beside him. He gives Jisung a puzzled look. 

  
  


_“You look handsome, by the way.”_

  
  
  


They finally went down to be greeted by the woman at the front desk earlier. 

  
  


_“Hello again, Ma’am.”_ as Renjun bows. 

  
  


_“Oh so you’ve already met my mom?”_ Jisung asks.

  
  


_“Your mom?”_ Renjun looks at Jisung with a puzzled expression.

  
  


_“Oh, Jisungie I’ve already had the opportunity to meet Renjun earlier. I can already tell that he is a fine young man.. a very handsome one too.”_ Renjun sees the wink Jisung’s mom gave him. They both blushed simultaneously at the gesture.

  
  


Jisung clears his throat. _“Anyway, mom. Renjun and I are just heading out for a bit. I already asked Jongin hyung if he could close up for later.”_

  
  


_“Okay, son.”_ as his mom pinches Jisung’s left cheek and smiles at Renjun._ “Have fun!”_ He notices the faint flush on the cheeks Jisung was now sporting. Cute, he silently mutters under his breath.

  
  


_“Don’t wait up!”_ Jisung shouts as they walk to the front entrance.

  
  
  


_“So Hyung, what do you want to do?”_ Jisung asks.

  
  


_Hyung??_ Why did he suddenly call me hyung? Renjun thinks.

  
  


_“H-hyung? Why did you suddenly call me that?”_ Renjun’s concerned look doesn’t go unnoticed by Jisung.

  
  


_“Aha! It’s because you’re tiny and you’re cute and it’s just ironic to call you hyung. I just wanna tease you.. Hyung. You should’ve seen your cute face.”_ Renjun releases a sigh of relief and rolls his eyes at the other boy. He blushes as he realizes Jisung called him cute.

  
  


_“Whatever, Park Jisung. What do you want to do?”_


	7. Chapter 7

Renjun and Jisung have been spending so much time together lately ever since they started hanging out. They’ve gone to multiple “unofficial dates” as Hyuck would like to call them, but in reality, they’re just casual hang outs. He enjoyed Jisung’s company, of course, however, he missed hanging out with Hyuck outside of their apartment.

  
  


He opens Hyuck’s door only to find him playing Overwatch on his laptop while being covered by a blanket. He quietly inches towards him and gives him a backhug. _ “Hyuck do you want to go out with me? It’s your day off today.”  _ he says while pouting.

  
  


Hyuck takes off his headphones and looks at Renjun who is still pouting.  _ “Oooooh. Does the love of my life finally miss me?”  _ Renjun nods. He cooed at Renjun. Renjun still back hugging Hyuck. 

  
  


_ “Hyuckie, will you please pretty pleaaaase go out on a date with me today?” _

  
  


Hyuck sighs defeatedly.  _ “How can I not when you’re being so cute this early?” _ Renjun just murmurs a small “yay”. 

  
  


_ “Jeno and I originally had plans but we’re seeing each other again tomorrow so I’ll cancel for you, you big baby.”  _ Hyuck exclaims as he boops Renjun’s nose. 

  
  


Renjun tightens his hug on Hyuck.

  
  


_ “You love me anyways.” _ Renjun says cutely. Hyuck just laughs at Renjuns antics. 

  
  


_ “That, I do.” _

  
  
  


Renjun and Hyuck decided to go to their favorite (friendship) date spot, the dog cafe. There are rare days where Renjun strips off of his mature self and just lets his childish self takes over. This is one of those days, and Hyuck knows how to take advantage of it. Hyuck dotes on Renjun so much, especially in times like these because he loves it whenever his platonic soulmate is suddenly soft, cuddly, and sweet.

  
  


They enter the dog cafe hand in hand, and was immediately bombarded by a lot of dogs. One beagle in particular kept trying to climb up Renjun’s leg. Renjun picks the puppy up and coos at it.  _ “Hello, Luna baby. Did you miss us?” _

  
  


_ “Look, Hyuckie. We haven’t been here for awhile Luna has gotten so big.”  _ He shows Hyuck the dog while carrying her on his chest.

  
  


_ “Awww.” _ Hyuck pets Luna’s head. _ “We really should get our own pet soon.” _

  
  


Renjun gasps dramatically then gives him a deadpan look. _ “We aren’t ready to be parents yet, Hyuck. I know we promised to get married at 40 if we’re still single by then but you’re still with Jeno sooo..”  _ Renjun’s face softens right away then giggles.

  
  


_ “I know, I know. It’s just a passing thought. I’m sure you were thinking about it too.” _

  
  


_ “You already have Jeno as a puppy though.”  _ They both laugh before playing with the dogs.

  
  
  


Their food and drinks were finally served so they stepped out of the dog den for a while to eat. They sat down and drank their caffeinated drinks. 

  
  


_ “So..”  _ Hyuck starts.  _ “I never really asked you yet because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable when you’re just starting to hang out with someone who’s not me, Jeno, or Jaemin.” _ He looks at Renjun with a sly look.  _ “You’ve been hanging out with this Jisung guy a lot lately, it seems.”  _

  
  


Renjun rolls his eyes when Hyuck flicked his eyebrows at him.  _ “We’re friends, Hyuck.” _

  
  


_ “Of course you are.” _

  
  


Renjun groans, he knows Hyuck wasn’t having any of it.  _ “I’m the only one unemployed between the four of us, and it just so happens Jisung’s schedule is quite flexible, being a dance teacher and all.” _

  
  


_ “Junnie, when we first met and became classmates, you talked to me only once in the first 3 months and that’s to ask if you missed something when you were sick. It took me 6 months to pursue you and I wasn’t even trying to date you.” _ Hyuck rambles.  _ “I’m just saying it’s the first time I’ve seen you warm up to someone so fast.”  _ Renjun realized that he indeed opened up to Jisung quite quickly.

  
  


_ “W-well, I guess he is an easy person to be with.”  _ He stammers.

  
  


Hyuck shoves the last bite of his burger in his mouth while Renjun is still anticipating another question from him. Hyuck gulps and drinks his iced caramel macchiato.

  
  


_ “So.. do you like him?” _ Hyuck asks casually, in between sips while Renjun is also sipping on his drink which almost made him choke.

  
  


_ “I most certainly do not!”  _ Renjun says defensively, his face feeling hot all of a sudden.

  
  


_ “So you do.”  _ Hyuck eyes him suspiciously then smirks.  _ “I see right through you, Huang Renjun. Soulmate instincts and all.” _

  
  


And from there, Renjun realized he’s doomed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and some comments please! Also.. follow my twitter @renjunquotes


End file.
